Her and Him
by Gashe521
Summary: A friend that understood him was all he needed. A friend like her. The ninja try to tear them apart, but in the end they will remain, back, to back smiles on they're faces. it is the most beatiful thing in lif it is, ... love.
1. Her

Hey guys im gashe521's friend, Nick, he wrote you guys a letter it will explain everything. Dear readers, I'm so sorry im out sick, but i wish you good... what, pancakes, really, well he said i wish you good pancakes. but i cannot update because he did not tell me what to write about but he said he would update tomorrow and he also said he needs ocs so if you could please put suggestions in your reviews make sure to include their name, clothe style ,hair style and color , and eye color, the first four get their ocs put in the story, the date the offer ends is 12/12/12 12:12:12:12. He said put them in your review or send him a private message, goodbye and thankyou for reading this, bye nick out! Guys i have such a headache right now but i told nick we needed 4 ocs well i really needed 6. hope you know that thankyou for the support your very nice, and goodnight

**Hey guys the first result is in and the First picked OC is Sofia by Moonlight9 congrats to you, and nick said hello. Okay guys its time to start the story. Let the story begin!**

She was running from them, why wouldn't they leave her alone she kept running "Leave me alone" she kept running after her, then something sharp stabbed her in the shoulder then she started to feel sleepy, she tripped over a stone and fell unconscious. "Is she awake" asked a voice. "Of course she is" said a voice sarcastically."Did you need to shoot her with a sleep dart" asked another voice sounding younger than the other two. "Yes, Lloyd, it was the only way we could catch her" said the first voice again. "But, Uncle says violence is never the awnser" said the kid they called Lloyd. She reached for her weapons, only to find that it was not there. "She's awake" said a fourth voice. She opened her eyes and she saw five ninja in front of her "Where did you put my knives"she asked sternly. "Somewhere safe, and out of your reach" said the red ninja. "Give them back, and we can leave and forget this ever happened" she said hopefully. "Not happening" said the blue ninja. "Okay, then at least tell me what you want with me" she asked. "We don,t want anything with you we just saw you rob that jewelery store" said the black ninja. "So" she said. "We protect the city, and when you mess with the people, well, thats where we come in" said the kid named Lloyd

**Well there's the first chapter. Hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ninjago, but I wish I did, because if I did, I would not need to type this.**

**Anyways enjoy the story.**

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

"Who is this girl" I thought. The guys were trying to make her speak up about why she was robbing a bank, and she just insulted them every time. I sat there snickering, because they were not making any progress. So I decided to go over and try to help. " Oh yeah here comes the green bitch, hey do you want to play too?" she asked in a mocking voice. That word she said, was the b word and that was the word that made me click. I said 2 words to her after she said that. Those 2 words were "Lights out". She said " Wha-" I cut her off. I sped over to the chair the guys tied her to, and I smashed it through the wall, instantly knocking her out. (The ship was about 1000 feet over the ocean) She fell along with the chair, into the ocean mist below the Bounty. I was standing in the same position for four minutes. Finally I straightened out and said " Now, if you'll excuse me i'm going to bed". I walked away like i did not just smash someone through a ship's wall at over 1000 feet in the air.

**Thomas's P.O.V**

I cannot believe i won the math contest. I thought while I walked down the hallway and out onto the deck. The prize was a world tour by ship. I turned around my orange notebook my mom handed to me before i got on the ship. Then something interrupted my thoughts. The captain walked down the stairs that led to the steering deck and said " We're all gonna die, the lord's tryin to sink our ship"! He panicked pointing at an object falling very fast through the sky. " No, it looks like...A GIRL!" I exclaimed. "It does not make a difference, we're dead anyways, she fallin fast and aimed at the ship"! he said. Then I got a crazy idea. "I got a crazy idea, load the cannon and i will be in it, aim it at her and i'll try to grab the girl and land in the water". "It's crazy but it just might work". said the captain as he grabbed a cannon and put in a cannon ball. "Now hop in boy before its to late". said the captain frantically. I hopped in the cannon and prayed that I would not die. BOOOOOOMMMM!

Next thing i knew i was flying through the air. I grabbed her and instantly ripped her out of the chair she was in. We were flung ten yards out of the range of the ship. But when I hit the water I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm making this chapter extra long because i feel like i'm not typing enough for you guys. I've added the new character Thomas but your other Ocs will be featured in the next few anyways enjoy the story.**

**Shyan's P.O.V**

I woke up in a bed. My head hurts a lot. Then this weird person saw me, a boy. He walked cautiously up to me and said " I cannot believe you're not dead, you just fell from the sky into the ocean". "Please tell me your not my boyfriend". I panicked. "No, No, No, I just met you, you fell out of the sky". he said. Now I was thinking he was psychotic. "Your probably trying to get me to like you, so you can rape me while i'm sleeping". I was now try to run, pick up a chair and smash a window.

**Kai's P.O.V**


	4. Retrieve Her

**Shyan's P.O.V**

Then when he started telling me to calm down I slammed the into the side of his face and blood and some teeth fell out, he dropped to his knees slammed his face on the floor his glasses were cracked and he slumped over and fell unconscious. He looked dead and I thought i killed him so I dragged him into a closet piled some clothes on top of him closed the door and found the key i locked the door and threw the key out the window into the ocean, and I pulled a dresser in front of the door. Then I heard someone say " There is something afloat in the water". Then someone said "IT'S A PERSON, SEND OUT A LIFE BOAT BEFORE THE SHARKS GET HIM"! I looked out the deck window and saw a boy in a pair of green pajamas. I felt like he did something bad, because my mind keeps telling me he's my enemy, but my heart's telling me he's cute give him a chance before you hit "him" with a chair.

**Lloyd's P.O.V **

I woke up my clothes were dry and different I was in a bed, but I was alive, very much alive. I turned my head and saw a man at first i thought it was kia with his morning face, then I realized this man had a beard and wrinkles, I jumped back out of the bed, and thought Kia's morning face is much worse. So I ran past him and kicked down the three foot thick iron door making a dent and running down the halls looking for the girl to see if they got her too. Then I saw her, then she looked at me like I was some kind of model. I ignored her stare and said "Your coming with me". "No, I don't know you, not to mention that I have no idea if you one of those rapist guy's or not" she said strictly. I just stabbed her with a sleep dart after she tried to hit me with a chair. I jumped up into the air on deck and made a path of ice and slid away into the air. Soon i saw the anchor of the Bounty, so i flung the girl over my back and climbed onto the Bounty.


	5. Love without knowing

It was a sunny day, and i was walking around my room and I fell down and broke my toe, so I picked up a hammer and slammed my toe into the floor, and said "All better . Then for whatever reason, I felt like watching T.V. p.s do not worry this is not the end


End file.
